She Let Me In Her Bed
by Ann Hawthorne
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Peeta se lembra de coisas que Katniss fez. One-Shot, classificação M por um motivo! História original em inglês da iLoVeRynMar.


**Oi, gente. Essa é a primeira de várias traduções de fics da iLoVeRynMar que vou postar, e o conteúdo é meio... Bem, vocês vão ver. Perdoem erros ortográficos ou sei lá. Espero que gostem!**

**Nada me pertence.**

* * *

Ela adormeceu no sofá antes de eu terminar meu desenho do Boggs.  
Ela envolveu meu pescoço com os braços enquanto eu a carregava escada à cima. Ela agarrou minha mão depois de eu deitá-la na cama, se recusando a soltar.  
Ela sussurrou aquelas palavras que me dissera duas vezes antes e eu respondi do único jeito que sei. "Sempre."  
Ela devia estar em algum estado de semi-consciência porque quando eu deslizei ao lado dela na cama, ela se aconchegou ao meu lado sem nenhuma hesitação. De repente, eu pude lembrar de todas aquelas noites que compartilhamos desse jeito - na caverna, no trem - muito mais claramente.  
Ela descansou a cabeça no meu peito, seu braço caído transversalmente sobre o meu corpo. Levei um tempão pra finalmente relaxar o bastante pra cair no sono, me preocupando com flashbacks e pensando em como parecíamos cair direitinho de volta nos velhos hábitos.  
Ela nunca veio diretamente e falou disso.  
Ela estava tímida.  
Ela não encontraria meus olhos enquanto agarrava minha mão e me guiava escada à cima pra sua cama toda noite seguindo aquela primeira.  
Ela entraria no banheiro pra colocar uma camisola, soltar o cabelo, e depois sairia e deslizaria na cama, esperando eu me juntar a ela.  
Ela teria pesadelos quase toda noite.  
Ela chorava muito no sono.  
Ela se agarraria em mim em desespero, unhas se cravando na minha pele, se segurando como se sua vida dependesse disso. O medo dela me tirou do turbilhão confuso que era a minha própria mente, me ajudou a focar em algo mais, em algo que era real e estava bem na minha frente. Me ajudou a lembrar de quem eu era antes. Um garoto, tão desesperadamente apaixonado por essa garota, que meu único interesse era ter certeza de que ela estava bem.  
Ela começou a melhorar durante o dia. Seus sorrisos estavam mais fáceis de arrancar.  
Ela ainda tinha problema à noite.  
Ela caçava mais regularmente.  
Ela me cumprimentou com um abraço quando eu vim pra jantar e trabalhar no livro.  
Ela falava um pouco mais, até sobre o passado.  
Ela perguntou como eu estava.  
Ela deixou uma fresta na porta do banheiro aberta uma noite enquanto se preparava pra dormir. Não pude evitar dar uma espiada no seu corpo nu enquanto ela se trocava. Fiquei duro quase imediatamente, confirmando que sim, eu ainda estava vivo, e sim, eu ainda a queria tanto quando sempre.  
Ela pode ter me pegado olhando pra ela através do espelho.  
Ela não fez nenhum esforço pra fechar a porta.  
Ela me perguntou se eu queria entrar na floresta com ela um dia.  
Ela me levou em um longo passeio que eu mal consegui concluir e acabamos num lago.  
Ela me contou sobre o pai dela.  
Ela me ensinou a nadar.  
Ela me beijaria inesperadamente às vezes, como se ela não pudesse evitar.  
Ela ficava nervosa perto de gente que não conhecia, especialmente gente que ela sabia que a reconhecia como o Mockingjay.  
Ela ficava em casa alguns dias, incapaz de sequer sair da cama. Eu tentaria fazê-la falar, mas ela parecia trancada no seu próprio mundo de dor e miséria. Aquelas eram as noites em que eu a empurrava contra mim, meu peito colado às suas costas, sem ligar se ela sentia o quão duro eu estava. Eu beijei a curva do pescoço dela e na manhã seguinte ela estava vestida em seu equipamento de caça, toda pronta pra ir, antes mesmo de eu acordar.  
Ela me ajudou com os planos de reconstruir a padaria.  
Ela faria Haymitch vir e jantar com a gente.  
Ela iria segurar meu braço, se escondendo atrás de mim, como uma criança faz com o pai, quando saíamos em público.  
Ela começou a me beijar com mais frequência, com um pouco mais de calor atrás disso.  
Ela andaria perto do antigo quarto da irmã, a mão pairando sobre a maçaneta, mas nunca entrou.  
Ela me ajudou com minha memória. Eu escrevi um monte que lembrei, mas às vezes eu ainda tinha que perguntar a ela se alguma coisa era "real" ou "não real".  
Ela nunca ficava com medo quando eu tinha um flashback.  
Ela ficou furiosa quando eu disse que queria voltar pra minha casa uma noite porque eu não queria machucá-la.  
Ela pareceu tão chateada que eu não consegui sair. Andei de um lado pro outro escada à baixo por um tempo depois dela ir pra a cama como um furacão, parecendo prestes a chorar. Finalmente, desisti e subi as escadas, deslizando na cama ao lado dela.  
Ela me disse que eu não estava autorizado a ir embora. Nunca.  
Ela me beijou e depois adormeceu.  
Ela me pediu pra ensiná-la a assar.  
Às vezes ela me olharia de um jeito que me deixava duro quase instantaneamente.  
Ela riu tanto que chorou quando Plutarch ligou e eu fingi ser Haymitch.  
Ela ficou realmente feliz quando Delly se mudou de volta pro 12.  
Ela me pediu pra ajudá-la a passar pela coisas velhas da Prim um dia. Eu a segurei enquanto ela chorava, soluços incontroláveis que faziam meu coração doer. Eu a abracei bem apertado, com medo de que se eu não o fizesse, ela quebraria em um milhão de pedaços, incapaz de se juntar de novo. Eu lembrei da garota doce e inocente que amava animais e veio falar comigo no 13. Também chorei.  
Ela caçava mais à medida que mais pessoas começaram a voltar pro 12.  
Ela queria alimentar o distrito inteiro.  
Ela ficou tão orgulhosa e feliz que não podia parar de sorrir quando a padaria re-abriu.  
Ela me beijou diferente uma noite, sem retenção. Nossas mãos começaram a passear. Eu ainda lembro da sensação do seio dela na minha mão pela primeira vez, a sensação da umidade entre as pernas dela.  
Ela espremeu os olhos bem fechados enquanto eu a penetrava, se agarrando aos meus ombros.  
Ela grunhiu e eu arfei enquanto pulsava meus quadris em sincronia com os dela.  
Ela disse que me amava do seu próprio jeito.  
Ela me deixou ficar na cama dela naquela noite e foi só o começo.

* * *

**O único jeito de eu saber o que vocês acham das minhas traduções é pelas reviews, então apertem esse botãozinho sexy aí embaixo e me deixem saber!**


End file.
